


海底破车

by dixgong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双龙, 战损, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixgong/pseuds/dixgong





	海底破车

“你还是不知错呀。”

龙王的声音低沉悦耳，语速却极慢，一字一句敲打在申公豹耳膜上，但其实他已经听不大清周遭的声音了，双手被不知道什么绳子捆起来，他拼了命去挣扎，越想逃出束缚，绳子就像被种下了生命似的，越捆越紧。

他愤恨着，想对抗，想躲逃，双腿乱蹬乱踢，龙王不急不慢走到申公豹身侧，几乎没费什么劲就制住了他不听管教的两只爪子，一把抬到头顶，手指流连在颤抖的猫科动物腰腹上。

申公豹忍着浑身的屈辱疼痛出声“闭...闭嘴”，他没有错，他最大的错是选择了和眼前这个疯子合作，没有人能随意给他定罪，连元始天尊那老头都不行！龙王看他这幅模样脸上表情没变，手下力道却加重了许多，专挑申公豹身上的伤口按压，黑色的皮毛沾了污血结成一绺绺，龙王用指尖挑开其中一丛，俯下身子忽地吮吸舔舐起来，咸湿的汗水绞进皮肉，火辣辣地提醒申公豹他现在是砧板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。

一切回到那场差点覆灭陈塘关的大战说起，灵珠托世的龙三太子没有打败魔丸反倒随着那冤孽一并身消道陨了，龙宫冷清的气氛和地面上啼哭尖叫形成了鲜明的对比，没有龙敢开口询问劝慰龙王一句，天雷滚滚，远在深海海底都忍不住颤动。

龙王的脸色几乎是瞬间煞白，血丝侵占了平日透亮无机质的眼珠红了眼眶，一股血脉相连的感情生生被天劫截断，眼睛死死向上望着晦暗的海面，令在场所有龙都不寒而栗。

噩耗不需用言语已传遍龙宫每一个角落，不同于人类嚎啕大哭，声嘶力竭，此刻龙宫里只有铁锁相撞的萧索，连炼狱里往日凶猛的恶囚也不敢造次，是龙族的悲恸。

申公豹来到龙宫时便是这个情形，他也是从那个只余满地灰烬四散飘零的战场里逃出来的，身上免不了负伤，明知龙族现下正是幕天席地的暴怒他还是来了，那个不知死的小徒自己毁了一个身子倒好，省下了一身的麻烦，藏进宝莲法器里温养。

他无法阻止平日温软的弟子一时冲动上去为魔丸挡天劫，三年对于神仙来说很短，甚至可以忽略不计，申公豹这么想着来掩饰心底不但没有责备还有一丝心痛的情绪，重重的甩了甩袖子踏入龙宫大门。

龙王一反常态没有缠在海中间的柱子上，光秃秃的石面绕着几根铁链，申公豹刻意无视了一路愤恨毒辣的眼神，不等他开口整个身子被背后伸出一双手制擎住，扯入了无边际的黑暗里，法术不知道怎么失了灵，海水涌进鼻腔口中，将他完全吞噬。

他再度睁眼时，头顶闪烁着稀疏的荧光，周围一片空旷，三年来走过龙宫无数次也不知道龙宫还有这个地方，申公豹捞回深陷的理智很快就发现自己被捆扎住扔在地板上，面前居高临下的男人露出了阴影下的脸。

冰蓝色长发和傻徒儿如出一辙，龙角耸立，眼尾布上了一两道细纹，眼底流转恶意毫无掩饰，这都看不出是谁他申公豹就是被雷劈傻了。

“你…你你快把我…放…放开，”蓝发男人看着他弯下身去，掐起申公豹脸端详起来。

“你…在干什么，快…快放开我！”

龙王沉默了一会，态度却半分没有消融，申公豹盯着他，动物与生俱来敏锐的预感催促着他逃离，眼前的男人放佛不是龙王，应该是一只恶鬼。

“申公豹，你知道你犯了什么错吗？”龙王尖利的手爪在他的脸留下深刻红痕，另一只手提起他的衣领甩下，申公豹一个趔趄，重新摔在粗砺的地面上，战场上受过的伤使他整个人向后弯出一道弧，还没等他缓和，剧痛袭来，被鞭子打到的地方痉挛，刺激得他抽筋般避开。

他拧不过头，吊起眼梢去怒视龙王，还没开嘴骂道就发觉龙王拿的是自己的雷公鞭。

“对，这正是你的鞭子呢。”龙王察觉到他的眼神似要展示般还把鞭子拿低了转一圈，第二鞭嗖地一声风驰电掣的袭来，申公豹看着一道疾线尽自己最大能力侧身闪开，鞭子抽中地面抽出石砾飞溅。

龙王似是被他躲闪激怒了，第三鞭没有停歇直接挥来，这次不偏不倚打在了申公豹身上，霎时神志都像被打飞了，通电感并着痛感使他头皮发麻，抽搐着接受鞭打的开始。

不知龙王是否真的不懂鞭法，申公豹没受什么内伤，但专攻他腰腹，角度尖锐力度辛辣，此时他高拱的细腰已经血肉模糊，皮肉绽开半死不活缩在地上，手指攥成拳头忍痛，不知是被自己掐的或地上磨的，手上俱是触目惊心的血迹，冷汗汩汩而下。

他虽不是昆仑十二金仙，但修为怎么说也顶半个金仙，受点皮肉之苦，不至于没了半截命。龙王清楚着，心里纵是有千沟万壑，也没想动他性命，申公豹这般气息微弱的模样也不过是因为龙宫先布下了阵法，赢了先机。

“老...老畜牲…”龙王理智拉回的不忍被申公豹几个字损得支离破碎，他最恨的便是天上那些高高在上的神仙顾忌龙族非人，其心必异。

申公豹也不管这句话有没有把在自己搭进去了，本性的高傲凶猛，就被龙王轻易折了去，气喘吁吁匍匐在地做困兽之斗，他怎可容忍，心里的咒骂破口而出。

他瞪着垂下头的龙王，“不会说话可以不说话。”龙王在看他，申公豹却感觉龙王看的不仅仅是他，他明白刚刚自己一句话是真的把这老畜牲惹急了，“不…不不，”

“不什么？”龙的手爪锋利如刀，身上的布料三两下被撕裂剥除，扔掉时还牵动伤口的皮肉，失去了衣服的遮蔽申公豹毫无遮蔽空荡荡暴露在龙王面前。龙王一只手撑着申公豹的脊背，另一只手强迫他面对自己，他甚至连咬紧舌关都不能做到，怒火烧得申公豹血脉沸腾，又止不住龙王的舌长驱直入，口中津液横生，边边角角都被细致搜刮到。

温和只是平静的假象，申公豹的尖牙先刺破了龙王下唇，血味迅速充斥了双方口腔，活像要把对面咬碎，嚼烂，撕吞入腹。痛并不可怕，龙王丧心病狂的举动让他开始心惊，太阳穴突突直跳。

屈辱使申公豹身子抖个不停，对接下来将发生的恐惧大过羞耻感，自己像奴隶一般禁锢在龙王身下，兽都是有野性的，无论他们承不承认。申公豹不屈服，勾起了龙王压抑多年的饥渴和暴虐，剧烈而可怕的兽性扼住了两只厮斗的身影，龙王觉得热，他已经很久没有这样的感受了，体内叫嚣的邪火让他牙根发痒，血管流窜着让申公豹彻底臣服的念头。

非常紧，非常涩，龙王随便蹭了点血便将指节探进申公豹的后穴中，穴口细密的皱褶泛着水光，而旁边翻翘着干燥的毛刺，申公豹无法自制般绷紧每一块肌肉，“滚滚开！你这…这唔！”第二根手指攀附而上，在温热的内壁肆意横动，他用行动制止了申公豹的咒骂，龙王很满意那里富有弹性且毫无防备的样子，但距离容纳该进的物事还是差了太多。

这种时候不需要什么耐心，雷公鞭又派上用场了。申公豹卯着眼，怨恨如一千一万跟淬了毒的银针射向龙王，还充满了不可置信。鞭子艰难地进入申公豹体内，他紧绷的身子如拉满弓的弦，张着嘴只得大口喘息，他要杀了这破龙王，哪怕放了整个炼狱的妖兽也要屠遍龙宫。

龙王并不在意他在想什么，手里攥着雷公鞭又往里顶入几分，另一只手开始揉捏起申公豹垂在一旁无精打采的性器，他的手指也带了细细的鳞片，在体内摩擦是一种感觉，刮过敏感的柱身又是一种感觉，申公豹来不及叫苦不迭就被身后的雷公鞭害得整个人跳了起来，电流不大，从难以言喻的部位传向四肢百骸，后壁吃了电击酥酥麻麻却绞缠得更紧，生理性泪水不听他的意愿逼红了眼，像豆子一样滚落两人紧贴的胸膛。

“这雷公鞭不愧是你的武器，看来你也挺喜欢的嘛。”龙王含起申公豹的喉结，再放电时申公豹忍不住往后仰，森森白牙咬破了那块脆弱的皮肤，一点点猩红渗出，申公豹对于这细小的伤口已经没有知觉了，全身绵软无力，他几次发动后方的肌肉逼出鞭子都失败了，反而使后穴渐渐适应了雷公鞭一节节的棱形，同时他不得不面对性器在龙王捋动下更发精神这个事实。

龙王的手指从冠盖撸到底端，不忘轻轻刮蹭下方的褶皱，他注视着申公豹痛苦纠结的模样，慢慢握住囊袋把玩。听说豹子的囊袋和身上别的皮毛不同，果不其然，两只金色饱满的圆球藏在黝黑毛发的后面，像是点缀，又像是故意为之，好吸引无耻之徒的目光。

这是申公豹身上唯一没被血污沾染的一片净土，龙王狠狠揉搓起这方嫩肉，手指忽上忽下，申公豹不禁打了个寒战，他一边恶心龙王所作所为，一边又憎恶自己身体居然在这种情况下变得兴奋淫秽。  
还不够，远远还不够。

后穴猝不及防又被塞入了一根玩意，毛茸茸的，搔刮着内壁，他的腰被龙王垫高起来，那东西一下子撞进了体内深处，新一轮电击没放过他，麻痹和酸楚在尖细毛发撩动中弱下阵来，痒，丝丝缕缕在无力的身体疯狂扩散。申公豹怎能不熟悉，他被自己的尾巴奸淫，极致的羞耻感，极致的恐惧感，龙王做的事总能突破他的想象和下限。

豹的尾巴不比龙族，没有坚硬的鳞片覆盖，稍稍触碰也会不自觉躲避，看那修炼成精的猫科动物，没几个傻得愿意把尾巴暴露出来，时时刻刻收得妥帖。没想到今天就被龙王捉住了，龙王捏住尾巴和雷公鞭大开大合在申公豹臀部抽插，毛发贴着细腻的肉壁和粗砺的鞭身动作，每次拔出来都感觉凉飕飕的想尽快回到热源里。

申公豹的眼睛逐渐失去焦点，太刺激了，他正在用自己的尾巴去感受自己的内部，尾巴食髓知味般不愿退出，而内部摩擦得火热，越挠越痒，被冷落的阴茎渐渐濡湿，龙王显然注意到申公豹挣扎不起，变得沉沦。  
后方的剧烈突然停下，申公豹眯起眼看向罪魁祸首，又如噩梦惊醒，意识到自己刚刚失了智一样被随意肏干，他拼了命想合拢腿遮挡挺拔的分身，龙王发出了讥讽的笑声。

“我劝你也别妄想当那金仙了，哪个金仙会被自己的武器和尾巴肏成这个样子。”  
“听说地上那个冤孽叫你申公公，我不如帮他完成这个遗愿怎样？”龙王说着，手指已经弯曲勾着囊袋和下身接连处，只要他下手，便是血洗龙宫也抹不去这等奇耻大辱。

申公豹惊得脸色红白交替，如今他尊严已被打碎，龙王还要继续折辱他。那只手指在下身打着圈，慢悠悠，像是为了欣赏他的表情般，龙王甚至低头伸舌舔舐，牙齿刁起毛发拉扯，在申公豹疑惑他的下一步之时手指划为利刃一扫而过。

没有想象中的痛感，但在恐惧和挑逗的二重攻势下，涨到临界点的阴茎放佛失禁一样涌出一股股白浊，申公豹感觉到自己后方也湿了一周，尾巴被粘腻的肠液打湿了，连地面都淌濕出水光。龙王没有割掉他作为雄性最后的象征，原本金灿灿的囊袋秃了一面，细碎的绒毛一吹消散无踪，他却吓滑了精。

“人家说蛇性本淫，想不到豹本性也淫，”龙王看得把自己衣服扯开，身下物事终于显露在申公豹眼前，两根东西精神爽利，颜色赭红，茎柱上隐现青紫色筋脉，在神仙里面也可谓卓越之姿。

“还是说，是你申公豹天性淫乱呢？”

不可能，绝对不可能，申公豹哪知道蛇长龙身，被遗弃的蛇都有两个生殖器，更别说堂堂东海龙族。一直嵌在穴中的雷公鞭和尾巴被抽离走，空虚感要人命似的乱窜，申公豹意识到后穴渴望被什么东西填满，变成他再也逃不出羞耻和惊恐，慌乱无措一览无余。

“看来你自己也有答案了。”龙王抬起申公豹双腿架起，肏得红肿后穴展现在龙王眼前，像等待投喂的小嘴收缩蠕动，“放心，我会慢慢折磨你的。”

龙王扶准了阴茎缓慢而坚决地挺进，堪称彪悍的两根物事和之前根本没得比，他的龟头磨得生疼，幸好申公豹肠道已经熟悉一次又一次被涨大开拓，源源不断分泌出肠液润滑。

申公豹疼得全身打颤，哽咽，下身沉闷的充斥感要把他逼疯了，穴口的皱褶为了接受酷刑被迫撑平熨贴，龙王又开始拨动他出过精的前端，因为过痛而萎靡不振，又在龙王富有技巧的撩拨之下慢慢抬头。

眼泪打湿了申公豹整张脸，混着汗水挤进伤口，龙王掐着他的臀部逐渐加快了抽迭的速度，深入体内的龟头达到了从未有过的深度，肉体拍打声在这诡异的龙宫地牢里形成回音，申公豹被肏得两眼发昏，身体里两截凶器各碾过他自己都不知道的敏感点，忽然不知龙王顶撞到哪，申公豹感到眼前光芒交错，积攒的悲伤愤怒一股脑喊出，声声泣血哀鸣。

他在龙王手上又泄了一次，痛感都消失了，全身上下只有后穴残存知觉，任凭他申公豹骨硬如玉，这下也被龙王凶猛地肏化了，肏开了，腰肢跟着龙王的急骤挺进大起大落，穴肉吱吱叫唤，吮吸得两根玩意在体内青筋暴起，只剩淋漓快感。

剧烈交合带出的黏液使交接处湿得一塌糊涂，龙王不知道是在他脖子上亲吻啃咬，本来就有悬殊的体型差，埋在体内的东西进行冲刺，大得放佛可以撑爆自己，一股紧接着一股黏湿的热液激注冲刷而来，大量的精液使申公豹的肚子肉眼可见变得臌胀，龙王并没有及时撤出，狭窄的通道被堵得死死的。

这样的行为没有实质意义，但是申公豹心里蹦着的最后一根弦断了。

再等龙王抽出疲软的阴茎时，白浊奔涌而出，龙王饶有兴致地戳了戳申公豹的肚皮，更多的龙精流下，穴口累极了，凄惨到无法闭合的地步。

他轻轻擦拭着申公豹脸上眼泪津液，申公豹感到刚刚出现的光都不见了，一切重回无边黑暗，脑子只有混沌，身体任由龙王自由摆动着，后穴好像又被什么东西填满了...

申公豹闭上了眼睛，放佛闭上眼睛就能离开这炼狱，只是没法告诉龙王他的傻儿子还活着罢了。


End file.
